


VID: Heavy in your arms

by mithborien



Category: Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: You can't run away from home without destroying someone else's. An Anti-Helena character vid.





	VID: Heavy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twineandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Florence + the Machine  
>  **Download:** After reveals
> 
> I had been thinking about creating an vid about Anti-Helena for a while now but I always put it off because I thought it would be too hard since she has so little screen time. And well, I was right about that. Making this vid was a bit of a struggle.
> 
> And I'm not entirely sure this vid works and I'll probably tweak it some more before I post the signed version.
> 
> But twineandhope, I hope you like it nonetheless.


End file.
